dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 1
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Sinestro's Law, Part One: The Last Lantern | Synopsis1 = In Space Sector 563, on Planet Joween, the boss of a group of local smugglers asks one of his subordinates if he was followed. He reminds the others that an exchange is about to go on that day and that protecting some crates is of vital importance, lest they suffer a pain worse than death. Suddenly, Hal Jordan appears, easily subduing them with the power of his newly created Ring. He wants to know where are his friends, the Green Lantern Corps. In Space Sector Zero, previous location of Planet Oa and currently occupied by the Warworld, the Sinestro Corps control the cosmos and keep it under strict order. Sinestro himself is at the core of his planet, talking to Parallax. He argues that now that the Sinestro Corps have established order, they need to find a way to keep it so. Accordingly, he touches Parallax with his ring, while reciting the Sinestro Corps oath: "In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power, Sinestro's might!". Back on Joween, Hal explains he's asking them about the Lanterns because they have a history of fighting them. The criminal says it's been months since he saw a Lantern last, and what happened was that they seemed to have a problem with their rings, subsequently disappearing into nothingness, presumably dying in the process. Hal suddenly starts losing his newly-found physical integrity as he feels Fear. The smuggler takes advantage of his debilitation to point a gun to his head. On Warworld, Soranik, Sinestro's daughter, asks Lyssa Drak about her father's conditions. After being taunted by Lyssa, Soranik discovers that Sinestro has now regained his original strength and is being hailed by the Sinestro Corps. As Sinestro explains to his loyals, his power has now reached an unparalleled level, having absorbed Parallax's. It is then time for a new war, after the one for supremacy against the Green Lanters that are now gone, a war for order. Anyone who should dare disagree to the established order will have to be taken down through Fear. While Lyssa agrees to her master's decision, Soranik says that Fear is bad. On Joween, as Hal Jordan collapses to the immense Fear he perceives, Maash and Slushh (from the Sinestro Corps) appear on the planet, thanking the smugglers for their service and subsequently killing them, merely to establish the Fear Sinestro wants. Hal gets his strength back and argues that "He doesn't do fear", ready to fight the whole Sinestro Corps if need be. On the Fringe of the Cosmos, beyond charted space, a bright green light explodes, freeing the Green Lantern Corps. Guy Gardner asks John Stewart where they are and he answers, if with a little doubt, he thinks they're "home". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Joween Smugglers Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** * ** Joween * Korugar * Zezzen Nebula Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}